Scooby-Doo: Marks of Mysteries
Scooby-Doo! Mark of Mysteries is a Japanese anime Summary After solving a mystery in Toyko, Japan, the Mystery Incorporated Team is given an offer by a top secret agency who want their help in a special mystery project they're working on. But after declining them, they soon find themselves being forced into captivity by these secret agents. Freddie and Daphne were the first ones to get captured while Velma warns Shaggy and Scooby of this matter upon learning that Scooby-Doo is a key element to their master plan. While she tries to hold them off, Shaggy and Scooby-Doo take the Mystery Machine and try to get away, only to be pursued by other agents of this secret, yet evil organization. In an effort to save his friend, Shaggy tells Scooby to hide while he leads he agents somewhere else, having promise to come find him whenever he can. After Scooby runs away to safety, he soon finds another teenage man like Shaggy, although a bit obese. After being Scooby and renaming him to Scoobchi or something like that, he introduces Scooby to his high school friends (based on some characters from High School of the Dead). When they find out that Scooby-Doo is being pursued by these evil, secret, government agents, they wind up becoming a Mystery-Solving Team themselves when creepy things happen in their home city and in other parts of the world. As they solve mysteries, they come across a mysteriously strange talking cat who also tags along with Scooby and his new-found friends. But even as they're being chased by this evil, secret organization, will Scooby-Doo and his new found friends solve all sorts of mysteries and solve the biggest mystery of all: How to save Mystery Inc. from this secret, evil government agency? Characters Main Characters *'Scooby-Doo:' The heroically, cowardly, yet ever so hungry dog himself is the star of this anime. But when he finds himself as a wanted dog by an evil organization who kidnaps his friends at Mystery Incorporated, he and Shaggy are on the run! As an attempt to elude his pursuers, Shaggy tells Scooby to make a run for it while he drives off in the Mystery Machine! Now with Mystery Inc. having been seperated and with 3 of its members captured, Scooby tries to find help. *'Some sort of Talking Cat whose name could be Dooby-Doo or something like that:' A crazy, looney cat who somehow managed to escape from the evil organization that captured Freddie, Daphne and Velma. *'Shaggy Rogers:' After getting separated from the Original Mystery Inc. Team while being chased by this evil organization, Shaggy decides to have Scooby-Doo secretly escape while he leads the evil agents away from him, but he promises to find his friend whenever he can. Sometime later in the series, he finds Scooby-Doo with a whole new mystery team, having found out why this organization needs Scooby-Doo, he joins up with the new mystery team and helps them solve all sorts of mysteries. *'Unknown Anime-based Character #1:' An obese nerd-like teen (Based on one of the characters from "High School of the Dead") who befriends Scooby and introduces him to some of his high school associates. He, like Shaggy, isn't too fond of monsters, ghouls and demons, but he is somewhat hungry. And he does collect horror comics to help him study all sort of paranormal stuff. After solving a High School Mystery involving a swarm of zombies, who were actually delinquents planning to take over the school, he and his high school associates decided to form a mystery team of their own and help their new friend, Scooby, find his Mystery Inc. friends and put a stop to whatever the evil organization is planning. Other Characters *'Daphne Blake:' The damsel in distress and Freddie's girlfriend, but mostly she's the damsel in distress when she and Freddie get captured by this evil organization. *'Fred Jones:' The leader of Mystery Inc., Daphne's boyfriend and expert trapper who ends up getting captured alongside Daphne by the evil organization. *'Velma Dinkley:' The brains of Mystery Inc. When she learns of the evil organization's plans for Mystery Inc. and Scooby-Doo, she has Shaggy and Scooby-Doo flee for their lives while she tries to distract the evil agents, only to be captured herself. She manages to sneak around the facility and send a video message to Scooby-Doo and his new mystery team that he forms. Monsters and Villains *High School Zombies (Delinquents) *Were-Bikers (Were-like creatures who are also biker members. Were-animals consist of both male and female) *Hot Rod Demons *Gangster and Gunmoll Ghouls () Episodes Unordered Episodes: The Unspookables: When a gang gangster and gunmoll ghouls go around scaring and robbing people, it's up to the _____________ team to solve this mystery! Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Voice Cast Japanese Cast * English Cast *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley *Grey Griffin as Daphne Blake *Tom Kenny or Rob Paulson as the Talking Cat Reception Notes/Trivia *This will be the first Classic Animation Series to be seen as an anime *If all goes well, this series will see a spin-off series starting the anime mystery team group and their talking cat. Gallery Poll Category:Looneytunerian's ideas Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Anime Category:Television Series Category:Toonking1985 Category:Toonking1985's ideas Category:Sonic879's ideas Category:Anime Series